The Iron Wand
by DragonFae
Summary: What if Harry Potter was killed with his parents in Godric's Hollow. And The Iron Wand has won. Dumbledore is dead. Voldemort (The Iron Wand) has imprisoned all the muggles and rebells. A slave Kali tells her tale from her first day in the pens.
1. The Pens and the Past

**********Please Note: This is not the sequel to Harry Potter and the Sword of Darkness. This is a story about what would have happened if Harry had died that night in Godric's Hollow and Voldemort had conquered the wizarding world and enslaved all the muggles and mud-bloods. I will not write: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else in the Harry Potter series. I only own the plot and characters that aren't in the books: ever again after this. Ha :p ************************  
  
The Iron Wand  
  
Chapter One: The Pens and the Past  
  
by: DragonFae  
  
A young girl was shoved into a cramped pen with a pitiful window that let in almost no light. The stench of the place engulfed her senses making her eyes water, it reeked of sweat and bile. This girl had been named Kallima, but now she was just called muggle by the slaver. She once had a nickname, which was Kali, so she used that. The pen itself only had a small pile of straw in the corner. This Kali assumed was supposed to be her bed or something close to one anyway. Once she got used to the stench of her quarters, it was as bad as they had said. Kali did have a bed, hopefully some food, and a window. If she could only solve how to reach it, then she could get away for the smell and see the outside world for a change.  
  
She thought, 'Why am I a slave? Why can't I be free?' Kali always got the same response, 'You are a slave because you are a muggle. You have filthy blood, which makes you a slave. You are a slave because Lord Voldemort has allowed you to live.'  
  
Slaves as it was known were those of impure blood. These with impure blood were muggles and mud-bloods. The pure bloods had conquered the impures in one great battle, where many brave wizards perished. It is said that one a man named Albus Dumbledore had been the worst of the impures. He had led a small but powerful army against Lord Voldemort and won a battle here and there. He might have even won the whole war, but the only person who could have stopped Dumbledore, killed him in the final battle. This person was named Peter Pettigrew, the spy. In the end, Voldemort triumphed and enslaved all of the rebels and those unworthy to practice magic.  
  
Kali believed that this was partly true but some details must have been left out. 'Maybe, these rebels were good. They might not have been the rebels. Lord Voldemort might have been the rebel instead.' This made more sense to Kali because there were so many slaves and barely any pure bloods to own all of them.  
  
"Oh well. I can't change anything," Kali said to herself in response to her illogical reasoning. 'Anyway, they would have told us if they had rebelled just to prove they were strong.'  
  
A voice sounded from somewhere above Kali. "Prepare for sale. A buyer is coming in ten minutes. Look nice!"  
  
'How could she get prepared? There's nothing to get ready with.' Just as she thought that, a brush floated down to rest in Kali's hand. 'Never mind'  
  
Kali began to brush her snarled hair. There were at least twenty knots in Kali's medium-length golden blonde hair. Her hair hadn't been brushed for at least two weeks. After seven or eight minutes, Kali's hair was as shiny and knot-free as it could get within reason. The only thing left was her robe. It was black, but the robe looked nearly brown because of the grime and filth on it. All she could do was brush of the dirt with her hands. Then she tied a black cloak that she had found in the streets, around her neck. The main reason why she didn't sell it was because of a small picture on the left side of it. This picture was of a golden lion on a red triangle- like-shape. Kali loved cats, and the lion was the king of cats, so she had kept it. This cloak proved itself useful, when it became cold. No matter how cold it got, the cloak stayed warm. Kali came to the conclusion that the cloak was enchanted.  
  
The voice spoke again, " Ten seconds left. Place the brush on the floor by the door." Kali obeyed, and placed the brush on the floor. To her surprise, the brush vanished. The door opened, and a hand grabbed her and pulled her out into the light. Her eyes swiftly adjusted to the light, only to see nothing but other slaves squinting in the light. Some slaves were old, while other were as young as the age of ten. Many were in rags, but a lucky few had had robes on. A man in a red cape had begun to walk down the hallway. He stopped by some slaves and passed others. Then the man stopped at Kali. He looked her over as she looked him over. He was taller than Kali, but only by an inch or so. His hair was deep black around shoulder length. The man firmly grabbed Kali's chin forcing her to look into his eyes. They were almost black, but when they caught the light, they became a dark shade of green. After a few seconds, she noticed that he was looking into her eyes too. Kali knew she was supposed look down, but she found she couldn't tear her eyes away. It was if she know him from somewhere, but she couldn't place it.  
  
********I would like a ton of reviews, and a lot of readers. If you haven't noticed this is an AU ok. DragonFae ************* 


	2. Those Eyes, Those eyes

**********Please Note: This is not the sequel to Harry Potter and the Sword of Darkness. This is a story about what would have happened if Harry had died that night in Godric's Hollow and Voldemort had conquered the wizarding world and enslaved all the muggles and mud-bloods. ************************  
  
The Iron Wand  
  
Chapter Two: Eyes, Blackish-green Eyes  
by: DragonFae  
  
Kali knew she was supposed look down, but she found she couldn't tear her eyes away. It was if she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't place it. Then her everything rushed back to her in a river of memories, he was there the day it ended. The world ended, and she was sent to this hellhole on earth. They could have killed her, but no, they had to let her suffer by working for others. Kali wasn't the rebellious type, but they had taken her rights and her freedom. When people kept on disappearing, Kali hid. She knew that she should have been brave and fought against them, but she hid like a coward. The last day of freedom for all muggles and half-bloods appeared before her. Kali had been there. She had heard the screams, seen the green light, seen the blood, and the eyes. Those blackish-green eyes stared at her every night, as soon as she shut her own.  
  
Her thoughts returned to the present. The screams filled her ears once again, as she stared into the eyes. Kali struggled against the iron grip of the man before her. He suddenly let go, as if knowing the pain being inflicted. The horrible screams stopped as quickly as they had come. The slave master clapped his hands and said, "Back in your pens." All of the slaves went back into each of there pens. The door magically closed behind them. Kallima was among those sent into her own pen. Once she was sure the coast was clear, Kali placed her ear to the door on her pen.  
  
"I'll take this one"  
  
"Feisty that one is. Are you sure you want her? I have better ones, you know."  
  
"Yes, I do want this one," then there was a brief pause. "How much is she?"  
  
"Well then, she's going to cost you about 42 galleons and two sickles~.  
  
"That's a bit pricey for an untrained slave."  
  
"Fine, fine. 37 galleons^ then."  
  
"Now all you need is your slave and the form filled out."  
  
"Already have the form filled out."  
  
"Good good, I'll go get her."  
  
Kali heard footsteps nearing her door, so she quickly stood up and backed away from the door. The door opened. In the doorway stood the slave master with a steel collar and a charcoal colored leather leash. He ordered Kali to come forth, so she did. The slave master placed the steel collar around her neck, and tied the leash to a steel loop on the collar. He then took a very tight grip on the leash, tugging Kali away from her cell.  
  
Kali had a sudden question/thought, ' Who is this man, anyway? Why did he pick me over everyone else? I guess I'll find out soon enough'  
  
With that thought swimming about in her mind, the slave master led Kali to her brand-new owner, the black eyed man. He gave a smile, which might have been a small smirk, to Kali, as she had to be dragged towards him.  
  
~That's $400 in American money~  
  
^ That's about $278 ^  
  
****I know it's short, but I love cliffhangers. Please tell your friends about this story, okay? Thanks********  
  
DragonFae 


	3. The Truth

**********Please Note: This is not the sequel to Harry Potter and the Sword of Darkness. The sequel is up. It is called Intertwined Hearts. This is a story about what would have happened if Harry had died that night in Godric's Hollow and Voldemort had conquered the wizarding world and enslaved all the muggles and mud-bloods. ************************  
  
The Iron Wand  
  
Chapter Three: The Truth  
by: DragonFae  
  
He gave a smile, which might have been a small smirk, to Kali, as she had to be dragged towards him. The slave master placed the leather leash connected to Kali's collar into the man's hand. He gripped it firmly, and walked out the room with a resistive Kali in tow.  
  
As Kali was led outside into an almost empty street, the man spoke to her.  
  
"You know me from somewhere, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Kali shook her head in denial.  
  
"Where have you seen me before? Tell me!" her new master nearly shouted.  
  
"The last day, I saw you on the last day," Kali said timidly.  
  
"Last day? What do you mean, last day?" the man retorted.  
  
Kali took a deep breath and said, "The last day of freedom for my kind. The people you call muggles."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me, that you were that little seven-year old that had hidden behind the door, at the final battle?"  
  
Kali nodded. "My god, you saw me there?"  
  
Kali nodded yet again.  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" he asked.  
  
"I remember that a lot of people popped out of the ground, and that there was a lot of screaming. I also remember seeing your eyes, staring."  
  
The man was silent as if hoping for more. Then he said, " Time for us to go."  
  
Kali didn't say anything, she just nodded. The man withdrew a slender stick from his pocket and muttered a few words that Kali couldn't make out. Then the world around disappeared, she appeared in front of a small house in disrepair.  
  
"Well this is it. This is my home and your's too."  
  
The man removed Kali's leash from the collar, and gently pushed her inside. The interior of the house left Kali speechless. There was gold and red everywhere. There was even a lion crest like the one on her cloak above a doorway. The man chuckled as he watched Kali look around the house at everything.  
  
"Well, I'll show you to your quarters."  
  
"Wait sir. I have a question," came a quiet voice  
  
"Yes? What is it?. What's your question?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me what you did for a living. You know as a job."  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that. I'm a historian. I do research, trying to recover what the dark lord has destroyed because one day when he is vanquished we will have to restore Hogwarts back to the way it was."  
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know. Well, Hogwarts was the greatest wizarding school of the age. Anyone who had any magic in his or her veins went there. Now it's a palace for the dark lord to live in."  
  
The man, her master, led Kali down a brightly lit hallway, and opened the door at the end of the hall. Inside, was a plain white room with a bed, a dresser, a closet, a desk, a chair, and a door leading to a private bathroom. Kali walked in without thinking. She took off her cloak, and placed it folded into one of the dresser drawers. While Kali had been doing this, the man closed her door and simply left. Kali had never slept in a real bed. She laid down on it and feel into instant slumber. Once Kali woke up, she ran her hand along the top of her desk. A paper caught on her finger. The paper read as such:  
  
Dear Kali,  
I hope you like your new room. There are a couple of things you must understand. First of all, you are not a slave. Second, I go by the name of Sirius Black. I am in charge of a rebel army trying to restore the way that once was. I think that you should know the reason why my eyes have haunted you for so many years. I fought in that final battle. During that battle, I was wounded and later tossed aside by death eaters because they believed that I was mortally wounded and not worth the time to enslave. They must have tossed me near you, because when I regained consciousness, I saw you but you ran off too fast for me to catch you. The next thing I did was to check if anyone else had survived. Only a few had survived that were not all ready taken.  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S. If you were wondering, the cloak you were wearing was from Hogwarts. The lion on it, is the symbol of Gryffindor, my own house. Students in that house were brave and friendly. I think you would have been in Gryffindor too.  
  
It was like a dream come true. She had her own room, a kind master, and a home to stay in. He wasn't her master, anymore. Sirius was her friend. Kali had never had a real friend before.  
  
Kali opened her door and stepped outside into the hall. She heard voice.. There were a lot of them, mainly male voices, but Kali thought she had heard a female's voice too. The voices seemed to be coming from the door directly to her right. Kali walked closer to the door.  
  
"Why'd you buy a slave, Sirius? It's just a waste of money. You can never convince them that they a free. We've tried, it doesn't work. Everyone knows the death eaters erase their memories before the slaves are put up for sale," a male voice said.  
  
"This one's different. She recognized the outside world, when I took her outside," retorted Sirius.  
  
"So, she might have been sold before, and then returned," said a female voice.  
  
"Kali told me about her past, before being sold."  
  
The voices behind the door went quiet.  
  
"She recognized me. Kali told me that she had seen my eyes before."  
  
"Maybe, a slave has the same looking eyes as you"  
  
"No, she told me how she remembered how my eyes changed from black to green. And she told me that people popped out of the ground before the final battle. Hell with it, she was there, she saw it all; the muggles dieing and the screaming. She even had an enchanted cloak. It had the crest of Gryffindor on it. I'm just telling you that this one's different. Either they forgot to place the memory charm on her which I doubt, or it didn't work on her."  
  
************Like it so far? Good! I live for reviews, so write them.***********  
  
*DragonFae* 


	4. A Question

**********Please Note: This is not the sequel to Harry Potter and the Sword of Darkness. The sequel is up. It is called Intertwined Hearts. This is a story about what would have happened if Harry had died that night in Godric's Hollow and Voldemort had conquered the wizarding world and enslaved all the muggles and mud-bloods. ************************  
  
The Iron Wand  
  
Chapter Four: A Question  
by: Dragoman  
  
"No, she told me how she remembered how my eyes changed from black to green. And she told me that people popped out of the ground before the final battle. Hell with it, she was there; she saw it all; the muggles dieing and the screaming. She even had an old enchanted cloak from Hogwarts. It had the crest of Gryffindor on it. I'm just telling you that this one's different. Either they forgot to place the memory charm on her which I doubt, or it didn't work on her."  
  
"But why wouldn't it work?"  
  
"I have no idea. I was going to ask you if you could tell me."  
  
Kali tried to understand everything that was going through her mind. Then she heard something that made her heart stop.  
  
"Do you want proof? I'll bring her in here," Sirius finally said with complete exasperation.  
  
Kali backed up just in time to make it look as if she was just walking around, when the door opened. Sirius stood in the doorway.  
  
"Have you been listening?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
"No sir," Kali shook her head.  
  
"Well, okay then," he said glancing at her, "why don't you come in?"  
  
Kali nodded and followed Sirius through the door. The room was plain except for a round wooden table in the middle of it. Five wizards sat around the table. They began whispering to each other as she entered.  
  
"This," Sirius introduced, "is Kali, the person I just told you about."  
  
Kali felt the gaze of everyone, looking at her. Sirius sat down in an empty chair. He pointed at Kali, and said, "There's my proof. Question her if you want, but she remembers it all." Not one wizard spoke. Then a female stood up, and asked Sirius, "How do we know that the deatheaters didn't put this into her mind?"  
  
Sirius glanced at the woman, then at Kali. He thought very hard. Then he spoke. ************Like it so far? Good! I live for reviews, so write them. I would also like it if you reviewed for my other stories. My newest one, Intertwined Hearts has none, no reviews at all, not even a single review. I would like to continue it, but if no one reads it, I'll give up writing for a long time. That means no more Iron Wand, so review if you wish to read.************  
  
*DragonFae* 


	5. A Talking Door?

The Iron Wand  
  
By DragonFae  
  
Chapter Five: A Talking Door?  
  
Sirius glanced at the woman, then at Kali. He thought very hard. Then he spoke, "I hadn't thought of that. But how would they have known, I would buy her?"  
  
The woman remained silent in thought. Then she retaliated by saying, "Fine, point taken. But, you never know. Have to be careful."  
  
Kali sighed inwardly. This meant that the woman had accepted her, apprehensively. The room went quiet once the female sat down. Kali stood there awkwardly, not knowing whether to leave the room, to sit, or just stand.  
  
Sirius, seeming to sense her uneasiness, spoke, "Why don't you sit down?" Kali looked around for a chair, there wasn't one.  
  
"There isn't one, sir."  
  
"Oh sorry," Sirius waved his wand and a chair appeared next to him. Kali walked over to it looking at the wand, then the chair, and sat.  
  
"Okay then," Sirius continued, "We can get back to work." The talk turned to complex figures. They appeared to be talking about so-and-so died and how it would effect this or that. It became extremely boring, so Kali began to look at everyone at the table. The female had dark eyes, brown hair, pale skin, and slightly pointed ears. The rest of the people sitting at the table were men. One had light brown hair with silver flecks in it. He seemed to be zoning out a bit. His eyes were just staring into space. It looked as if his heart wasn't in this "job." Just then, Sirius asked, "Remus, anything wrong?"  
  
The man, who had been doing nothing, shook his head. The second man then looked about nervously, his eyes flitted about. It was as if someone was going to come into the room. His eyes returned to the back door again and again, which was directly behind her. Kali thought she heard a rustle of feet behind it. Someone whispered. Then suddenly it flew open, sending Kali across the room. She landed under a small desk, just big enough for her to fit.  
  
Kali looked from beneath the desk to see six or seven cloaked figures holding out their wands at the people in the room. The tallest of them gestured something to the others. Ropes shot out of all their wands, ensnaring Sirius and the other people around the table. Only one of the original people remained unbound. It was the one who had kept on glancing at the door. He must have been a traitor because how else would they have known where to find them.  
  
****Ideas would be nice. I ran out so I thought I'd end it here for now.********* 


	6. 

This is just to clear a few chapters. Please pay no notice to this. The first time I tried this it didn't work. 


End file.
